


Troubled waters

by flipperbrain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipperbrain/pseuds/flipperbrain
Summary: Dark Hook and his deckhand are forced to confront their fears, past and present. With some angst and love and courage and heartache.





	Troubled waters

Hook needs little sleep, well none actually. A cruel side effect of the darkness that inhabits his body is his inability to fully surrender to unconsciousness and to dream. He often spends the hours between midnight and dawn watching his lover breathe in and out until he slumbers peacefully, then carefully disentangling himself to sit quietly reading at his desk or standing on deck bathed in the moonlight. The day he reclaimed his ship and chose Jones from amongst the crew to be his companion, he did not ask him if he wanted to stay and he regrets not giving his sweet deckhand a choice, but is forever thankful for the love they have found together in the weeks and months since their first union. He cannot imagine his life before finding him, nor does he wish to. For his part, this existence has been pure bliss.

At least until his nightmares began.

He hears a sound below deck and cocks an ear to listen intently then dismisses it and thinks back to when it first started.

He lay resting beside his lover, studying his face as he slept, when Jones began to mumble in his sleep. He smiled initially at his incoherent ramblings, wondering what could be happening in his dream state to spark this conversation. His brow furrowed as the mumbles turned to whimpers, Jones’ head began to turn from side to side; his face was a mask of anxiety then his eyes flew open and he screamed…no, he shrieked into the darkness. Terrified and inconsolable, his arms and legs thrashed in the air as if warding off some foe. Hook tried to soothe him, he reached out to stroke his hair and spoke softly telling Jones that he was safe, ‘shh my love, it is only a dream’ but for several minutes the deckhand could not be reasoned with, in fact he looked to be still trapped in his nightmare.

Then it was over as suddenly as it began. Jones turned to Hook, his eyes as big as saucers, his body still quaking with fear and he collapsed into his arms. Hook’s own heart pounded against his chest as he cooed into Jones’ ear, petted and calmed him until he relaxed into the mattress. Hook lifted his lover’s chin with his fingers and looked into his eyes shining with tears that threatened to fall ‘Close your eyes, love,’ he said softly then his face turned serious and resolute as he continued ‘Nothing will ever harm you while I live’ Jones nodded then bit his lip, tucked his head under Hook’s chin and eventually fell asleep again.

\--------------

The next morning Hook asked his deckhand if he wished to talk about his nightmare as they dressed for the day, but Jones shook his head and looked at the floor. Since then the frequency of these frightening dreams has increased to a nightly occurrence. He has asked him again and again to talk to him but he always declines, and now Hook has begun to fear that the reason lies with him. Perhaps his darkness has somehow rubbed off on Jones, infected him. And he is devastated by that thought, that his malevolence could taint the purest soul he has ever known.

He begins to put some space between them and decides to test his theory, he will not rest with his deckhand as he sleeps. If Jones’ dreams return to normal then he will know. The deckhand notices this separation of course and asks when Hook fails to join him under the covers ‘Won’t you lie here beside me?’ His eyes are filled with hurt and disappointment when Hook answers ‘My mind cannot rest this night, sleep well. I will be close by should you need me,’ then disappears in a cloud of red smoke.

The deckhand knows his nightmares have caused this, he has pushed his love away because he is too frightened and ashamed to share his memories. He reaches out to touch the empty space beside him, tears welling up in his eyes… then an idea forms in his mind; if he does not sleep, he will not dream. He resolves to stay awake and gets out of bed, perhaps a tale of adventure will help him in his quest. He chooses Gulliver’s Travels from the shelf, then sits at the desk and begins to read.

In the morning his eyelids are heavy but his heart is light, having successfully avoided his nightmare. When he greets Hook on deck he expects him to be happy and glad that he didn’t cry out in the night… and he _IS_ glad that his love rested peacefully, but filled with sorrow because his suspicions may have been confirmed. Hook smiles a sad smile and touches the deckhand’s face, then walks to the port side of the ship to spend the day staring off toward the horizon. Perhaps Hook is just melancholy Jones thinks, he understands that feeling quite well...

But when Hook makes another excuse and Jones spends the next night alone once again, he is worried and even more determined to prove himself. He pushes the window open to let in a cool breeze and paces, struggling to stay awake. He is so desperate to hold on to this life they have created together. And while he knows this is merely a trick, perhaps if he can stave off his dreams and hold them to only an occasional annoyance, Hook will return to him. He is driven by despair and impending loss, his fear and nervousness threaten to overwhelm him but he pushes through until morning. The deckhand knows Hook will be pleased by another quiet night, but when he finds him at the bow, his shoulder are slumped and weary. He smiles weakly at him then disappears.

Jones turns away, more confused and distraught than ever before. He can only conclude that he no longer cares for him, and he is not surprised. No one has ever cared for him for long. Tonight he will return to his hammock below deck and will no longer deprive his Captain the comfort of his quarters if his presence there is unwelcome. He quietly gathers his few possessions and moves them back to his sea chest, then fills his bucket with water and begins to mop the floor. He will perform his duties and pray that Hook will allow him to stay on board because he has nowhere else to go.

At sunset Hook returns to his room but the deckhand is not there, nor are his few articles of clothing or the trinkets he had placed on the shelf, small keepsakes collected throughout his years as a sailor. Hook sets out to find him, stealing silently into the crew sleeping area and sees him there propped up in his hammock, reading a book. Hook recognizes it as one from his small library and he watches in secret as Jones reads. Each time he begins to nod off he sits up and pinches himself, or stands and paces back and forth, splashing his face with water before returning to his story. This pattern continues until daybreak and it is clear now why this sweet, kind man has not been gripped by fear in the night, he has not slept in days. Hook looks on as Jones dresses and picks up his mop and bucket to begin his work, then spirits himself to the deck to await his arrival.

\--------------

When the deckhand appears with his tools in hand Hook calls him to his side ‘Jones, look at me,’ he says, but the deckhand will not meet his gaze, his trembling fingers fidget with the buttons on his vest, his eyes are downcast staring at the wooden planks beneath his feet. Hook is heartsick and reaches out to comb through the deckhand’s hair with his fingers ‘look at me, my love’ he says again softly. Jones timidly raises his head, his eyes are red-rimmed with deep dark circles smudged below them ‘Aye, Sir,’ he replies brokenly.

Hook is crushed by his words and the expression on Jones’ face, he is clearly in pain and if anything, his own actions have only caused him to revert back to his lonely, fearful habits. His arms encircle his companion’s waist and he hugs him close, ‘when have you last slept?’ He asks, his hand drifting up and down along the curve of Jones’ back. ’Three nights ago,’ The deckhand answers gravely and drops his head onto Hook’s shoulder, how he missed his warmth and the feel of his arms around him. He is exhausted and nearly asleep on his feet.

Hook sighs, and transports them both to his cabin then undresses his sleepy friend and tucks him into his bunk. ‘Rest now,’ he says and kisses Jones’ forehead, then sits beside him lost in thought. He must convince Jones to explain what is troubling him, as he now must confront his _own_ fears. He decides to put into port. Perhaps the deckhand needs to walk on dry land again, and Hook knows of a powerful soothsayer that might be able to help them both. Jones sleeps soundly for several hours as they sail toward their destination, Hook supposes he is too tired to dream. He strokes his hair then whisks himself to the helm of his ship, steering as close to shore as he dares, then weighs anchor.

The deckhand opens his eyes to find Hook sitting next to him holding his hand, and breathes a sigh of relief to see his face smiling back at him.

‘We have sailed to Agrabah while you slept my sweet, would you care to accompany me to the market?’ He asks grinning broadly ‘I will buy you anything your heart desires.’

Jones’ eyes light up with excitement and he nods as he rushes to get dressed ’but my only desire is you,’ he says shyly. Hook goes to him and take him in his arms and kisses his soft lips then brushes a lock of hair from his forehead. The pent up passion from the last few days could easily boil over but they have business to attend to.

With a wave of his hand they appear on the shore and Jones’ legs are wobbly beneath him. He is so accustomed to the sway of the ship having been out at sea for months now, that he has trouble walking on land, the ground feels so hard and unyielding under his feet. He reels into Hook’s arms twice before beginning to regain his balance, Hook dips him and kisses his mouth and they laugh together as they walk toward the marketplace. The crowd parts as they approach, the Dark One has been recognized and the fear around them is palpable, Jones scans the bowed heads nearby with a renewed sense of who he is with. The Dark One strikes terror in the hearts of men and women. He remembers his fear when they met, but he has fallen in love with him nonetheless.

They stroll through the market and Jones is in awe of the color and beauty and the exotic scents that fill the air. He touches the silks and trinkets as they pass, Hook walks behind him silently pointing out the objects the deckhand lingers over to the shopkeepers, discreetly exchanging coins and filling his pockets with treasure. His deckhand stops to admire a compass with an intricately engraved gold case, he holds it in his hand and turns due west then closes his eyes and smiles brilliantly, feeling the warmth of the setting sun on his face. Hook looks at the seller and holds up three fingers, the shop owner nods and Hook tosses three gold pieces onto the table then and gazes into his deckhand’s eyes, ’So you can always find your way back to me,’ he says then slips his arm around Jones’ waist and nudges his cheek with his nose.

\--------------

At the end of the row of stalls lies a tent with sign above the doorway, calligraphy written in a language that Jones does not recognize. Hook looks at him and warns him to say nothing as they enter, it takes the deckhand a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. There are a few candles burning, illuminating a small hutch filled with potions and powders, some beads hang in a doorway leading to another candlelit space. A raven haired woman sits in an elaborately carved chair in a shadowed corner, she leans forward as Hook begins to speak and she waves her hand dismissively ‘I know what you seek Dark One and the answer is no. Neither you nor your darkness are the cause of your lover’s nightmares.’ Hook swallows and hangs his head, feeling the deckhand’s eyes upon him. She stands and walks to the hutch and picks up a tiny flask of blue powder then hands it to Jones, ‘this will reveal the truth should you both wish it. Pour it onto your palm then clasp hands.’ She holds up five fingers then gestures toward the exit.

Jones understands now why Hook has been so distant and acting so strangely, he believed he was at fault. Staving off his nightmare did exactly the opposite of what he intended, he shakes his head feeling even more ashamed. Hook pays the fortune teller then touches Jones’ shoulder and in an instant they are back on the deck of his ship. He silently hoists the anchor and sets sail, then leads the deckhand to his quarters. Jones sits on the edge of the bed as his Captain shrugs off his coat and removes his boots then turns to Jones and pulls off his boots as well, and they climb onto the mattress and sit facing each other.

Hook takes the small vial from his lover’s hand and holds it up to the lantern that swings from the ceiling to study its contents, then his eyes move back to Jones’ face. ’My black heart was broken when I believed I was the cause of your pain, I am truly sorry for hurting you further. This magic will allow you to share your memories with me, I know you are afraid but will you try? I love you and it pains me to see you so distressed. Perhaps if I understand I can help you, and you can trust me with your secrets,’ he says quietly then adds ‘But if you are not ready, please know that this is your home. You are safe here and regardless of your decision I promise that will not change.’

The deckhand is fearful but his nightmare has become a dark cloud that hangs over them both, whether this will help or not remains to be seen but he is willing to try. He nods and opens his hand then closes his eyes. Hook pours the powder onto Jones’ waiting palm then clasps his hand…

…Agony as the cane strikes the soles of his feet again and again, he grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes closed then opens them again, a brutish face grins at him, his breath is sour as he exhales through his rotten teeth. Thwack! Another strike then another, his toes curl into the balls of his feet, thwack, thwack, thwack, Hook grunts in pain, his body is bruised and aching from head to toe. The hulking man winds up and strikes his temple with his hammer-like fist, then black oblivion.

He had the misfortune of being noticed by a wench that the Master at Arms fancied.

When he regains consciousness, Hook is perched on the rail of an unknown vessel, his arms are lashed to his sides with a thick rope. Stinking lips sputter curses at him, ‘I’ll teach you, you whore’s son’ then a sudden yank and he is falling then plunging into the churning sea. His back scrapes against something hard and sharp, his body tumbles and bangs forever along the the rough hull until he can’t hold his breath any longer and he inhales. He is drowning in the icy water, the salt burns his lungs, his mouth is frozen in a grimace and he knows he will die, then finally daylight again as he’s hauled aboard. His head hits the wooden planks of the deck, he vomits out water and bile and gasps for air. Shots ring out, a booted foot kicks his face, then nothing more.

Hook opens his eyes wide and bellows at the ceiling. He clenches his fist, his rage rolling off him in waves causing the ship to tremble and buck beneath them. Jones flinches away and Hook reaches for him and holds him tight. If that scum ever crosses my path, he’s a dead man Hook thinks to himself seething with anger. They sit holding each other late into the night, the deckhand is relieved that his experience is out in the open, but horrified that Hook had to relive his memory. Jones removes the compass from his pocket his eyes moving over its face, his lips curl into a smile and he peers at Hook from under his eyebrows ’Thank you for this gift, for this day. We are sailing east!’ He says grinning.

\--------------

Hook smiles and takes the compass from his hand and places it on the small table beside his bunk, then presses his lover back into the pillows. His eyes search his face as he kisses his rosy cheeks, his tongue slips between his parted lips, tenderly touching and licking the soft interior of his mouth. Jones arches into him needing to be close, to feel his warmth; he is filled with urgency and claws at Hook’s clothes, desperate to touch his skin. Hook snaps his fingers and they are naked, their legs tangle together, their hands roam over every inch of each other. Hook dips his head to kiss his deckhand’s neck, his tongue licks along his collarbone, his nose drags through the hair between his breasts, breathing in his scent. His fingers wrap around his lover’s swollen shaft and he looks up at his sweet face and speaks softly ‘Let me take this memory my love, pour it inside me and think of it no more.’

Hook bends to kiss the tip of Jones’ thickness, his tongue swirling over its silky flesh then he takes him into his mouth. His lips and tongue massage and work up and down his length as his deckhand’s fingers makes fists in his hair. Hook releases him gently then crawls forward over Jones’ body until he straddles his waist then leans forward onto his knees. His hand guides Jones as he sinks down onto him, his muscle stretching wide as he’s entered then sitting back to take him completely inside. Jones mouth is slack and he whimpers with pleasure, his eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones as Hook’s hips grind and swivel and rock back and forth as he rides him. He bends down to kiss his mouth while Jones thrusts upward again and again. Then they roll together until Hook is on his back, he reaches up to stroke his deckhand’s jaw with his thumb and whispers ‘Give me your pain and your fear. Give it all to me.’

Jones begins to move and slide in and out, consumed with sensation and devotion for the man lying beneath him. Hook pulls his knees to his chest to support his lover’s tired body as he thrusts against him harder and faster until his body is slick with sweat. Their eyes are locked on each other as he drives himself with abandon until Hook feels the first pulses and he squeezes his muscles as tightly as he can. Jones cries out, his body jerks and bucks then goes rigid as he empties, his spasms go on and on, his blood pounds in his ears until he’s finally spent then lowers himself into his lover's arms. Hook reaches for the blanket and pulls it up to cover them, then strokes his sweet deckhand’s hair until he drifts off to sleep, his face calm and serene as he slumbers.

When he wakes in the morning he feels rested for the first time in weeks, Hook sits on the edge of the bed with his coat draped over his arm. Jones sits up with a quizzical expression on his face as Hook begins to empty the pocket of his coat onto the bed. First a jeweled box with with a hinged lid for his treasures, next a small golden elephant with sapphire eyes then a silver scarab inlaid with lapis lazuli and ebony, a tiny filigreed Aladdin’s lamp and a new ruby earring. Jones' eyebrows arch with joy and happiness realizing that Hook secretly purchased all of the things he touched and admired at the market yesterday. The deckhand picks them up one by one to examine them and appreciate their artistry, then throws his arms around Hook’s neck, thanking him and raining kisses on his face. Hook laughs then says ‘one last thing my sweet,’ and holds up a thin, simple gold ring adorned with an emerald. He takes his hand and slips it onto his finger, then shows him an identical ring on his own right hand. ’This is my vow... to love you, and keep you safe by my side as long as you will have me.’ Jones is overcome with emotion and quite speechless, but his eyes tell a story that his lips cannot articulate. Their foreheads press together with silent understanding then Hook stands and says brightly ‘what shall we do today, love?’


End file.
